Another Harry Potter Story
by Temptation-Within-Shadow
Summary: Take two schools;two professors from each; sixteen students; and a new country that none of them have ever lived in. Sound fun? Now one of those students is The-boy-Who-Lived. Now what? Chaos. WARNING Crude humor, violence, pranking, and teenage hormones.


Hey there this is Zythin

I got really bored and Scale was bugging me in class so we started working on this during our lunch break. I'm typing it up and editing to the best of my abilities before posting. So far it isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine, and things the word processor didn't catch. I know very little about the original book character, next chapter will be this conversation with Albus and the selected two from his staff.

Disclaimer: Would we be posting this if we were in control of the books? I think not.

Another Harry potter Story

Chapter One

Misaki Academy

Sarah Celine was a good teacher, a wonderful teacher. She had many little budding chemists in her muggle class. She didn't particularly like traditional potions, and being a muggleborn she was perfectly happy to take the position of chemistry professor at the Misaki Academy. However, the job assured nothing more then the occasional small explosion or toxins that were easily enough dealt with once one was confident with the students. In short Sarah was bored, horrendously bored. The fact that the end of the year had come and flown by without her planning anything didn't help at all. The select few students that stayed the summer were becoming restless as well. Emerald and Kailace had banded up with Siren and Shalina in their usual music fest and were now strutting along the table in the common hall singing an annoyingly loud rock song. Much to Sarah's distaste Terrice And Shalina started up as background singers, and the rest of the students catcalled and whistled.

Emerald looked up as caught Sarah's movements. The girl smiled stepping off the table and making her way over to the teacher about her height. Emerald was a student, and the older granddaughter of the headmaster. She was also the muggle music trends teacher for two hours of the day (with a teacher assisting of course). Emerald looked a lot like her father with the tall thin frame long slightly curled hair and dark brown eyes. They didn't have the Asian slant to them, but they were still slightly less rounded then most other races. The girl spent little time outside and had her mother's natural pale complexion which made any makeup pop with exciting flair. She had a good voice, and a wonderful stage presence. The girl was currently wearing baggy jeans and a sleeveless hooded jacket over a short sleeved top. Sarah made a face of distain at the clothing. It was entirely ragged looking and all too large for the girl. Emerald merely smiled back and hooked an arm around the other woman leading her over to the table.

Terrice bounced over from her seat to speak with the headmaster. Terrice was Emerald's younger sister the youngest of the three siblings, and the most outrageous of all. She was her mother reborn. She was short with a curvy figure and load of energy packed into the tiny body. Her hair was a dark forest green and curled into spirals which she gathered into low pigtails the tossed ringlets over her shoulders as she skipped about. Her eyes were a brilliant violet in color, and her skin was a creamy mocha color that came from hours out under the sun lazing about on the roof of the school reading with Shalina. Terrice was a force to be reckoned with she had all the energy of a kindergarten class with the curiosity of a teenager and the bravo to take on any experiment be it physical or social. Today she was wearing a halter shirt that showed off a bit of her tanned stomach and a pair of flowing pants with some sort of wedged heals. The difference between the sisters was amazing for only being three years apart.

Kailace stopped the music as the song came to an end. Kailace Backard was one of Sarah's least favorite people. He was loud obnoxious and had a tendency to whine until he saw fit to give in, or he eventually won over the person on the topic. He also tended to roughhouse at all the wrong times, many of such times being in her class where he managed to cause several accidents. He had a tan color to his skin and chestnut brown hair with dark navy eyes that many found hard to resist. Sarah didn't have any trouble saying no to those eyes, she found them to be infuriating. He was taller then her now, something she distained more then his attitude. She hated having to look up to discourage whatever plan he had started behind those wretched eyes. He tossed a grin at her and she sneered back mouthing an obscenity as he put on a fake wounded air.

Siren reached out a long leg and kicked the hated student so that he went stumbling onto the floor. Sarah made her way over to the boy and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Mr. Haftnan. I do believe that was entirely necessary." Siren nodded a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Sarah adored Siren and Shalina Haftnan. They were a set of male female twins that had her class together and were her best two students. They both had long light brown hair with clear cerulean eyes and bronzed complexions that looked beautiful in the sunlight. Sarah often allowed the two to come into the labs at all hours and work on projects that one or the other wanted to test; most of the time Siren would work with the chemicals while Shalina would sit quietly writing poetry in a notebook she constantly carried. Ever sense she was born Shalina had been a sickly girl unable to do much without becoming overtaxed. Siren had always been the knight in shining armor older brother who took classes he wasn't interested in because she wanted to, or stayed up all hours of the night in the hospice wards. In turn Shalina agreed to let herself be pampered to make her brother happy. She wanted nothing more then to run and adventure about, but she stayed in bounds where she was safe because losing her would crush her brother, and she knew it. Sarah admired them both for these things.

Tanner and Rose Garside were sitting in a corner quietly working on something for one of rose's classes; a summer project that she needed the help of an older brother for. The Garside siblings were often just blended into the crowd with their normal behavior and average grades, but they were half-bloods so Sarah was well aware of them. They were both redheads with freckles splashed across their noses and pale complexions. They were also descended from a type of creature; she wasn't able to remember what at the moment, but she knew because they had a tawny gold eye color that was unnatural among both muggle and magical humans alike. She had Tanner in class, but Rose was still too young for the chance, and Sarah doubted she would take it. She didn't have her brother's smarts in sciences. She liked history considering she was taking both a foundations of magical theory, and local legends classes as electives. Tanner scored better in mathematical theory based classes.

Sarah's attention returned itself to the headmaster as the man began speaking, "Sarah darling I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "And what would this favor entail?" she replied slowly as if dreading the answer.

The old man smiled, "Oh a trip to America with some of your favorite students." Everyone in the room suddenly quieted and whipped their gazes to the man sitting with an absurdly large smile on his face.

"You see our sister school, Hogwarts, has some students they believe need a change of scenery, and it was offered that sense there have been some recent pressures here as well, that we should send some long. Albus seemed to think it a lovely idea. He'll send two professors, and we'll send two. Would you mind accompanying them?" he asked a twinkle in his eye that he had learned from said other headmaster while they were lads playing side by side. Albus was older then Kyou, but the younger had always looked up to the older male, and followed him around mimicking the older boy perfectly.

Sarah sighed, that look meant she had no choice, "Who all is signed up to go?"

"Wonderful Sarah; I'll be sending Emerald and Terrice of course. Siren and Shalina would be of great assistance keeping them and Kailace under control. Tanner and Rose Garside; Sheren and Cherise Nevia; and I've already arranged for River to be the other teacher supervising the trip." He replied that damn smile still on his face.

Sarah's blood drained from her head and pooled somewhere around her stomach; River? He had picked River to supervise a band of students taking a summer vacation? River as in the same River who taught Charms; River who as a student decided to run around the school ground seven times wearing nothing but rainbow rubber-ducky boxers? Kailace howled with laughter at the idea. River was Kailace's cousin, and it showed in nearly everyway except physically. River was a scrawny man with shaggy dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. He was rather short and he still annoyed the hell out of Sarah on a daily bases. Suddenly she dreaded this trip a lot more.

"Of course this is partially an assignment so there are rules." The old man continued. Wait rules? Rules were good, yes, very good indeed.

"What are these rules?" Sarah asked cautiously. She needed to know just how much stuff she needed to raid out of the hospice ward before the trip.

"We'll wait till The Nevia Sisters and Professor kindred are here." Kyou replied with a bright smile. Sarah felt faint so she took a seat on one of the empty benches on the table. Her head fell into one hand as she stared into space thinking. Kailace snickered leaning over to Emerald, "She looks like a student when she does that." Sarah glared and sent a shock racing along the table and up Kailace's arm.


End file.
